Majora's Tournament of Heroes
by AFredToThePast9
Summary: Nobody knew the power of the mask. Nobody could've guessed that it could travel through the various sections of the timeline, and even outside the timeline, and organize a tournament of all the heroes to see which is the most powerful. Now, the heroes have to decide whether to fight, or rebel and risk the lives of their loved ones. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Wind Waker VS Twilight Princess

**7/11 Notice: I know these first like 2 chapters suck but I promise it gets better.**

* * *

 **3/22 Update: OMG I could've sworn that I deleted a lot of the stuff that made it not make sense, so I'm sorry if you read it during the timeframe when it made no sense. I am writing the next chapter right now.**

* * *

 **A/N: (Is this how you do an authors note?) So, this is like my first real fanfic, so please cut me some slack, and please help me sometimes. I don't know if I'm supposed to do this, but, SPOILERS AHEAD, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK IF YOU HAVENT PLAYED MOST ZELDA GAMES! I'm pretty sure I have to do a disclaimer here or something. So,**

 **I don't own Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild.**

 **If I did, I wouldn't be wasting time on fanfics, I'd be investing hundreds of hours into the Nintendo Switch I do not own yet in order to play one game**

* * *

 **Chapter 1. Wind Waker VS Twilight Princess**

You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?

This is the first thing all the Links hear after they regained consciousness. This and a very psychopathic laughter.

* * *

What happened? The last thing Link remembers is warping to South Hyrule Field to get to Hyrule Castle through Castle Town. Next thing he knows, he has "met with a terrible fate" with no memory of how he got where he was right now. All the hero saw was darkness. No clues to his whereabouts. He tries to say something, but his voice isn't working right now. If he concentrates really hard, he can hear the breathing of one other person. Maybe more, it's hard to tell, even with Link's finely tuned wolf-like senses. There's nothing to do right now but wait. Wait and see what this so-called "terrible fate" is.

* * *

Where in the world am I? Link thought. The last thing I did before everything went black like it is now was draw the symbol to get to Mercay Island after restocking on potions. I was just about to wreck the Ghost Ship! So, how did I get here? Are there others here with me? I can't really hear breathing, but I've never been able to hear the best. Is this part of the bad destiny thing? Find out next time on, the Tournament of the Heroes.

And then the author knocked him out because he wasn't supposed to know the title of the story yet.

* * *

The next thing that happened was a door opening and a blinding light growing on the bondaged Links. Each of them were in their own separate cage. A few of the younger ones were crying. But most of the 22 Links, if you count all the Four Swords Links as individual Links were just sitting in their little jail cell and trying to see.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The same voice that was laughing said. "You could've been anywhere in the world tonight, but you're here with us at the Tournament of the Heroes. Are you ready, for a Hero Battle!? I'm your host, Majora's Mask, or just Majora is fine. All the villains and I have placed our bets as to who will win. My money is on the Hero of Twilight. In the first round, the future winner will go against the Hero of the Winds.

"A little bit of background information on our contestants this round. Link, the Hero of Twilight, is from the small village of Ordon, in the province of Ordona. The children in his village were kidnapped by King Bulblin. They were taken into the Twilight Realm. He was also kidnapped, but when he was taken into the Twilight Realm, he turned into a sacred beast, pretty much just a wolf, unlike everyone else. He got taken to the dungeon in Hyrule Castle, but escaped with the help of the Twilight Princess, who was cursed to be an imp, Midna. There, he also met his Princess Zelda. She explained the situation to him and then he and Midna went to save all the light spirits of the different provinces, and remove the Twilight in that province, Faron, Eldin, and Lanayru. While there, they also collected all the pieces of the Fused Shadows. After, Zant, the one who cursed Midna, cursed Midna and Link again. Link went back to Zelda to save Midna. Then, they went to get the Master Sword. Their next quest was to fix the broken Mirror of Twilight by finding the 3 missing pieces. After that, they went into the Palace of Twilight and killed Zant. But it turns out Ganondorf was behind it all along. So they went to kill Ganondorf, and that's where he left off. Special skills include, the seven secret skills taught by the Hero's Shade, being able to transform into a wolf and back into a human at will, wrestling, can talk without speaking, can teleport thanks to Midna, and has enhanced senses due to being able to transform into a wolf. Special items are the Gale Boomerang, the Hero's Bow, the double clawshots, the spinner, a giant spiked ball and chain, Zora Armor, iron boots, Magic Armor, and the dominion rod. He also has 3 different types of bombs, water bombs, bomblings, and bombs, but only normal and bomb arrows.

"Our other contender, Link, is called the Hero of the Winds. He was a normal boy, living a normal life on Outset Island. On his birthday, his little sister got kidnapped by the Helmorac King. He went on a pirate ship to save his sister. But once he got to her, the Helmorac King threw him way into the ocean. A small red boat guided him to the nearest island, which happened to be the most populated island, Windfall Island. There, the boat introduced itself as the King of Red Lions. He asked Link to get a sail so they could sail. Of course, Link being the nice boy he is, got a sail. Using sailing and harnessing the power of the winds with the Wind Waker, they traveled all over the ocean and got the three Goddess Pearls and placed them in their respectful places and gained access to the Tower of the Gods. There Link had to and did prove his courage to be worthy of wielding the Master Sword. After he proved his courage, he was able to go beneath the ocean into the old Land of Hyrule to get the Master Sword to defeat Ganondorf, who kidnapped Link's sister. They went back to where she was being held and freed her and let the pirates take her home, since they were there. Link then confronted Ganondorf, but learned that he had killed the Sages of Wind and Earth, who gave the Master Sword the ability to repel evil. The captain of the pirates, Tetra, was with him when he escaped from Ganondorf. They took her to the old Land of Hyrule and awakened her as Princess Zelda. Link and Zelda also found out that the King of Red Lions is actually the old King of Hyrule. Link and the king secured Zelda where Link got the Master Sword so Ganondorf couldn't capture her. He then went to find the next Sages of Wind and Earth so they could power up the Master Sword again. After he was done with that, the king made him find the nine pieces of the Triforce of Courage. They then went back to the old Land of Hyrule, found out that Zelda was kidnapped, and set out to kill Link. Before the final battle, the king used the Triforce to wish the old Land of Hyrule to be completely submerged underwater. After Link, with help from Zelda, defeated Ganondorf, the gods did sink the land, and the king died with it. Then, Link and the pirates searched for new lands. They also searched, and found, the Ghost Ship. Link and Tetra climbed aboard, but Link fell off. Tetra was captured. Link was found by a fairy, Ciela, and they went into the Temple of the Ocean King so they could get Linebeck, a captain of a ship, to sail them around. They saved him, and they sailed around to get all three spirits to find the Ghost Ship. After finding the third spirit, they realized that the spirit they saved was half of Ciela, so they combined them. They found the Ghost Ship and saved Tetra, but she was a statue. They learned that they had to defeat Bellum to save her. To defeat Bellum, they had to create the Phantom Sword. So they gained the metals they needed and forged the sword. And so Link went to defeat Bellum, and thouht he did. During what was supposedly the final battle, they discovered Ciela was the spirit of Time and could stop time. Link used that to kill Bellum. But Bellum still wasn't completely dead, he was just wounded, so he inhabited the Ghost Ship. And that's where he got kidnapped by us. Special abilities include being able to counterstrike attacks easily, a super spin attack, using the power of the wind with the Wind Waker, being able to talk without speaking, and stopping time thanks to Ciela. Special items are the Wind Waker, 2 grappling hooks, Deku Leaf, 2 boomerangs, 2 bows, Skull Hammer, iron boots, hookshot, bombchus, a normal hammer, and mirror shield. He only has normal bombs, but has 4 different types of arrows, fire, ice, light, and normal.

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the actual battle. Skull Kid, please bring the first contestants into the arena"

Skull Kid went to the first cage. He opened the door and Link ran towards the opening. Unfortunately for Link, Skull Kid was able to capture him. He brought out the Hero of Twilight in chains so he couldn't try anything again. He then went to the cage of the Hero of the Winds. He opened the door and expected Link to try to escape like his counterpart did. Instead, Skull Kid found him unconscious on the floor.

"MAJORA? THE HERO OF THE WINDS IS UNCONSCIOUS!"

"WELL, WAKE HIM UP! IT'S PROBABLY A GOOD THING TOO, BECAUSE HE WOULD'VE ADDED MORE TO HIS BACKGROUND STORY!"

Skull Kid shook him awake.

"What the-?!"

Skull Kid put a piece of duct tape on his mouth. He also wrapped the hero in chains. He brought both of the heroes into the arena where the villains and their lackeys were.

"Wait, Zant?! HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!? MIDNA, LIKE, TORE YOU APART!" The Hero of Twilight said.

"I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO WATCHING YOU DIE BY YOURSELF! Zant screeched back.

No one knows what the Hero of the Winds was trying to say, but he was trying to say something. What he probably said were some naughty words but just meaning "HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE GANONDORF!? I STABBED YOU IN THE FACE WITH THE MASTER SWORD, YOU TURNED TO STONE, AND YOU WERE HUNDREDS OF FEET UNDER THE SEA! AND BELLUM, YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY CUTE LITTLE ADORABLE BUT DEADLY HANDS ON YOU! I WILL KILL YOU! I HAVE THE PHANTOM SWORD NOW!" But no one really knows. Of course, Ganondorf from the Adult Era and Bellum were too busy laughing at him to respond.

Skull Kid closed the doors to the arena so they can't escape. He took off the duct tape on the younger Link's mouth. The Hero of the Winds was still screaming curses at the top of his lungs. Skull Kid told him to watch the language. Then he unbound them and said, very unenthusiasticaly, "Good luck." and floated to watch by Majora.

"So, what do we do now?" The Hero of Twilight asked.

"I don't know." The younger hero said. "I was unconscious when they explained it because the author didn't want me to know the title be-"

The older hero slapped the Hero of the Winds. Everyone else cheered.

"Don't address our creator ever," The Hero of Twilight said. "On the earlier topic, I think we're supposed to fight each other."

As if Majora could've heard them, he said, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? FIGHT!"

The Hero of Twilight said, "You seem like a nice boy, I don't want to fight you"

The other hero said, "Ditto. Get out your most harmless weapon.

The Hero of Twilight got out what looked like a bent white feather, the Gale Boomerang. The Hero of the Winds got out a giant leaf.

"Is that a giant leaf?"

The younger hero said, "Yeah, so? You have a feather."

"It's a boomerang"

"It doesn't look it"

"It doesn't have to look it"

"I bet mine is more useful"

"No it isn't"

"Yeah it is. What, you used yours for maybe 2 dungeons?"

"1 and for collecting far away rupees and hearts"

"I use mine to float. All. The. Blueing. Time"

"WOW" the hero with the Gale Boomerang said, very sarcastically. "You should really watch your profanity."

"I don't care" the other hero said. "Okay this is getting out of hand. We need a way to differentiate between us. The au-the person who is writing what we're doing right now is getting tired of writing Hero of Twilight or Hero of the Winds everytime he or she needs to switch who's speaking."

"..."

"Don't you dot dot dot me!"

"I don't even know"

"Just answer this. Isn't twilight right before it gets dark?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Great, your name is now Dark"

The now Dark was like, "What?"

"For our nicknames. I'll be Ocean since both of my adventures took place on the ocean."

"Why can't I be 'Twilight' and you be 'Wind'?"

Ocean responded. "Everyone does that, I need to do something different"

"..."

Ocean was starting to get worked up. "STOP THAT!"

"..."

"Okay, now you're just doing it to annoy me."

"Yep, but you need to mind the fourth wall"

They suddenly realized the large amount of people chanting "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

"How did we not notice that?" Ocean said.

"What?" Dark said.

"How do you not know what I'm talking about. The one who is writing this story just pointed it out"

Dark then hit Ocean with the Gale Boomerang. Everyone cheered again.

"Hey! That actually hurt!"

"You deserved it. How many times will I have to tell you to not talk about him or her before you do it?"

"It's been about 3 so far, so, another 447 times."

"You're unbelievable"

"Thanks, I know I am"

"I meant that with a negative connotation on it. You know what? I think people are waiting for us to fight."

"Oh, it's on"

Dark then threw his Gale Boomerang at Ocean. But Ocean used his Deku Leaf to blow it away. He then proceeded to blow tons of gusts of air at Dark. Dark dodged all of them until Ocean cornered him. It was at that exact time that his magic ran out and the Deku Leaf became the skeleton of a leaf. Dark took advantage of this, and ran away from Ocean to find his boomerang. Ocean then took advantage of Dark not attacking him and took a drink of a magic pot to restore his magic. They were about to hit each other, softly, when Majora spoke up.

"NUH UH! NO USING PUNY WEAPONS!" He said and took away Dark's Gale Boomerang and Dominion Rod along with Ocean's Deku Leaf.

Ocean and Dark stared at each other.

"What can't this mask do?" Ocean asked.

"It can't hear us" Dark replied.

"YES I CAN! AND APPARENTLY I CANT MAKE YOU GUYS FIGHT. SO HOW ABOUT A LITTLE MOTIVATION? IF YOU DON'T FIGHT, I'LL KILL THESE WOMEN." Majora screamed as a picture of a girl about Dark's age with brown hair with 2 young blond girls, one in a blue tank top while the other was in a dress, and an old grandma appeared in front of them.

"Ilia!" Dark whispered, alarmed.

"Grandma! Tetra! ARYLL!" Ocean yelled.

Dark said, "Watch out, I won't go easy"

Ocean responded, "You won't have to"

* * *

 **And just when it was getting good too. Please review, criticism is highly appreciated. Should I keep splitting up the chapters like this? And also tell me who you'd like to see after Ocean and Dark. All the Links are the same main series games, no Triforce Heroes, and Hyrule Warriors and Dark Link. Ocarina of Time Link is 2, one is Majora's Mask and younger, the other is the adult. A Link to the Past Link is only one, not one for every game. I'll be doing the Four Swords Links as one Link. Until next time,**

 **-AFredToThePast9**


	2. Dark Ocean

**5/2 Update: I'm sorry for the eyesore that was the end of the fight to begin with. Most of the fight will stay the same, but not that one part. I don't know what I was thinking. I rushed the fight, and I realized how bad that part was. So I'm gonna fix it. And I did.**

* * *

 **A/N.** **Virtual tacos to NorthStar2003 and the LilPen for being the first person to favorite, or follow for the latter, this soon to be wonderful story. Also, virtual frosting to SkorpyonXXILV for being the first reviewer of my story. Thanks guys, I really appreciate it!**

 **Here's the long awaited (not really) fight between The Hero of Twilight and The Hero of the Winds. Enjoy, and please review saying who'd you like to see fight each other next.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and will never own anything besides this story since I am broke.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2. Dark Ocean**_

Ocean threw both of his boomerangs at Dark, which knocked him. Ocean then rolled over to his victim and was going for the hurt - he wasn't going to kill his new friend! - but Dark did the Back Slice. Well, sort of did the back slice. It was more like the Back Sweep the Leg, but with a sword. Dark took the gleaming hilt of his sword and slammed it into the back of Ocean's exposed knee.

Ocean then said, on the ground, "I hate copycats"

Dark did the Finishing Blow, hoping that Ocean would get out of the way before the sword reached him. Thankfully he did. Unfortunately for Dark, the Finishing Blow got his sword stuck in the ground. That bought Ocean enough time to get one of his grappling hooks out to grab the Master Sword from the Child Timeline out of the ground and into his grasp. Sadly, the sword was about his height and half his weight.

Ocean said to the sword, "It's been awhile, Masty"

Dark stared at him unbelievably. "You...named the Master Sword!?"

"You didn't?"

Dark thought about it, but that was a fatal mistake, as Ocean was duel wielding swords, one was his Phantom Sword and the other was Dark's Master Sword, and rushing towards Dark. He barely had enough time to pull out his Hylian Shield before he felt two four hits from Ocean. _He did a spin attack_ Dark thought. _Now he has to wait a bit to do another, so now is a good time to strike._ What he didn't know was that Ocean didn't have to wait at all and did another duel wielding spin attack. All of the 4 hits left deep gashes into Dark's chest, cutting through his tunic. The blood was pouring out of the multiple wounds and stained the legendary green tunic into a brownish color. When Dark breathed, the air smelled of blood, and Dark, being part wolf, could tell that it was his blood. Dark actually snarled. He loathed the scent of his own blood. Thankfully, that makes him fight more beast-like. That got him thinking... _What if Midna's here and could turn me into a wolf?_ He couldn't understand why he didn't think of it before.

"Midna?" Dark said.

"Yes?" Was a reply she came out of Dark's shadow.

"Could you please turn me into a wolf?"

"Why didn't you say so before? Tee hee"

Ocean stared as an imp with a helmet and bright orange hair grabbed a black crystal and touched it to Dark. He watched in awe as Dark transformed into a dark colored wolf and the imp sat on top of him.

"Blondie?" The imp said. "I'm gonna need that sword, the one that's your size, back"

Ocean just stared at the red-haired imp unbelievably.

"What? Am I so beautiful that you have no words left?" She snapped her fingers and pointed down. "Sword. Now."

Ocean then pulled himself out of the trance he was in and said, "You want it? Then come and get it." He then put the Master Sword into his pocket where he puts all his items. "Hey Ciela?" If Midna was here, Ciela had to be to, right?

"Yes, Link?" Came the response from a flying yellow sparkly ball with wings. A fairy.

"Time Sphere please. And have you been awake this whole time?"

"Yes I have, Pottymouth. That Time Sphere is coming right up" She said as she flew away to make the requested item.

 _Gotta buy her some time_ , Ocean thought. _But how?_ _Oh, I know!_

He then threw a sword at Midna and Dark. Literally threw a sword. More specifically, the first sword he ever had, the one he used for a lot of his first journey.

"I've always hated that sword" Ocean said "It's so useless, and does like no damage"

Meanwhile, Midna was still recovering. "I CANNOT green BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD yellow DO THAT! YOU JUST DON'T THROW YOUR orange SWORD AT SOMEONE! IT'S THE red UNSPOKEN RULE!"

"...I missed you by a mile. Literally. You teleported across the arena away from the sword."

 _"Yeah, Midna"_ Dark tried to say, but it came out as a bark.

"Shut up, little wolf! No one asked you!" Minda snapped.

Dark growled in response.

He pounced onto Ocean, and expected to get a mouthful of green tunic. What he didn't expect was biting down on nothing, with a significantly less amount of weight on his back. _Where did Midna go? I know she was just here_ He wondered.

Earlier, Ciela called to Ocean that the time sphere was ready while Midna was screaming at him. He went to get it when Dark was trying, and failing, to talk to Midna. More specifically, at Midna's retaliation. He used it as soon as he could, which happened to be during Dark's pounce. He knew he only had a short amount of time, so he ran around Dark and grabbed Midna and chucked her as hard as he could across the arena. She was surprisingly heavy for an imp, but with the Power Bracelets it was no problem. Then, as the time was almost out, he pulled out a small white baton so he won't have to later after time is up.

"Fine, you can have your stupid sword back." Ocean said as he threw his second sword of the day.

Dark dodged the sword, then ran towards it, eager to be a human again. Why did he want to be a wolf to begin with? As he became human, he noticed the white stick in Ocean's hand.

"What. The heck. Is that?" Dark implored.

"The Wind Waker. Duh. What else is a white baton?" Ocean said.

"What does it do?" Dark wondered

"This" Ocean answered, during which he did a sequence of moves with the baton and his other hand. The end result was a strong gust of wind the moved straight towards Dark, knocking him down. _This is so fun! Why didn't I ever use it in my second adventure?_ Ocean thought. He went through all the songs he can play on the baton. _What if...?_

When Dark got up, he saw Ocean's face. He was legitimately scared at that moment, for Ocean had a maniacal grin on his face and was laughing psychoticly. Ocean then did the same sequence of movements with the baton. But Dark was onto it this time and just barely equipped the Iron Boots in time. This time the wind blew the opposite direction, towards a dark lump lying on the ground...Midna! Dark tried to run forward but, of course, the Iron Boots stopped him from moving fast enough. And to make matters worse, it looked like Ocean was riding the wind. He must've had a lot of practice to expertly jump at the just the right time to get the most boost in the wind.

When Ocean arrived, he did a different combination with the baton. Then, finally, Midna got up. Strangely she didn't cuss him out again, or say anything at all. She just came towards Dark. Dark looked at Ocean, perplexed. He looked like he was moving a puppet with his hands...Dark took a step away from Midna. It was then that he finally took off the Iron Boots. Midna conjured up some dark magic in her hair. _Maybe if I disrupt his concentration. I'll try._

Dark took out the most useless item he had, the slingshot. He wasn't gonna use the bow to cut him, but he needed to stun him, without a Deku Nut. _Crap! I'm out of seeds!_ He realized. _Let's see, what else do I have? Ball and chain? Too deadly. Clawshots? Too far._ He proceeded to do this with the rest of his inventory. He forgot about Midna though. That forgetfulness cost him more time, for he let Midna attack him with his hair.

"AGH!" As he felt the hair tear into his flesh. He always wondered what it would feel like to touch the hair. Alas, he was not able to feel it because it didn't ever touch his skin long enough for him to comprehend it. He started to keep dodging her hair. How was he going to get out of this one?

* * *

"I need to spice things up a little bit. The crowd is getting bored." The mask said.

"You could put enemies in the arena?" One of the many Ganondorf's suggested.

"No, they would team up against the monsters. I need to let Dark find a way out of this." Majora countered

"He has a clawshot. (I should know) Put up targets." Zant replied.

"GREAT IDEA!" Majors screamed as clawshot targets came up all over the arena.

* * *

 _Where'd those clawshot targets come from?_ One part of Dark's mind asked. _I don't care,_ another part said, _just claw onto one of them!_ Even another part said, _wait, since when have I had multiple personalities?_

He clawed onto a target. He then clawed onto a different one and fell behind Ocean. _Why is he doing that crazy dance thing with the stick?_ Dark picked up Ocean, and shook him so hard, his eyes turned into swirls. He dropped him.

"Midna!" Dark yelled as she fell to the ground from where she was floating. Why didn't he catch her? Is she going to be ok? Then she coughed.

What he didn't see was Ocean getting up and conducting another song, sending cyclones all over the stadium.

"That...sucked. Please do the Mortal Draw on the kid now." Midna said, impassively. "But I call killing Miss Sparkles over there!" She proceeded to play a game of " _Catch the Fairy_ " with Ciela. " _Catch the Fairy_ " is the game that every little Kokiri loves to play.

"Consider it done" Dark replied as he finally realized the cyclones all around. "Crap" he said as he reequipped the Iron Boots. He struggled and kept his guard up. Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of. Wait, no he wasn't. He struggled to get to Ocean. He had the perfect distraction this time. "Hey! Little boy! You wanna ride on a large top?" Dark said as he pulled out the spinner.

Ocean was giddy when he saw the spinner. "YES YES YES! Ten times more YES!" As he grabbed it and spun around the whole stadium, until he ran into the wall and fell down.

 _Yes! It worked!_ Dark walked right up to Ocean, who got up, waiting for the opportune time to strike, when he noticed something.

"Wow. You're really short!" He said as he started to do the Mortal Draw.

But he never finished it, because nothing makes Ocean more mad than being called short. " **I AM NOT SHORT!** " He screamed at the top of his lungs as he started doing his move that was like the Helm Splitter, but without the Shield Attack part of it. And he didn't use his blade, just the hilt. And he hit Dark in the head with all of the strength he has, including the strength from the Power Bracelets. After Dark crumpled to the floor, Ocean pointed his sword at his neck, but he knew he wouldn't even wake up for a few days, even with fairies or potions.

The crowd, especially Zant, chanted "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!"

But Ocean just dropped his sword. "No" he responded.

"But who will be our victor of this round then?" Majora asked.

Ocean smirked, with a grin that could rival Tetra. It looks like Majora would do anything for a victor. "I will, I just have a few conditions. 1. No heroes have to die, and if one does, you use a fairy on him. 2. Me and all heroes that have fought previously get to watch every match after ours. 3. You put us all back into our timelines when we're done with the tournament. 4. You free the imprisoned civilians you have after the fight of their hero is done. 5. We are able to communicate with the current fighters from where we're watching. That is all. If you don't accept, you have no victor."

"Crap, my bracket is ruined" Majora said under his breath. But he said "I accept to your terms. It looks like we have a victor!" for everyone to hear.

Half the crowd cheered. The other half was disappointed. The other other half didn't care.

* * *

 **OOOOOOORRRRRRRR (Alternate scene)**

 _Gotta buy her some time_ , Ocean thought. _But how?_ _Oh, I know!_

He then threw a sword at Midna and Dark. Literally threw a sword. More specifically, the first sword he ever had, the one he used for a lot of his first journey.

"I've always hated that sword" Ocean said "It's so useless, and does like no damage"

Meanwhile, Dark was still recovering.

 _MIDNAAAAAAAAAA!_ He howled. Tragically, the sword hit and impaled itself into the Twilight Princess. Blood pooled everywhere. _I WILL AVENGE YOU_

Dark then went on a violent rampage and was going to kill everything on sight, then realized he could only kill one thing. He pounced at Ocean and ate him. The flesh and blood tasted like-

"Okay, we don't need to know about that" A Link with a blue scarf told the audience

Then, out of nowhere came a voice " **What the- you aren't supposed to be mentioned until your fight!** "

"What? I can't hear you over the sound of how stupid I am!"

"It looks like we have a winner of this round!" Majora's Mask said. "Even if it was very gory, at least my bracket is still good"

"Anyway, here's the ending author's note!"

"Stahp!"

* * *

 **Surprised at who won? Yeah, me too. But once I thought of this happening, I just had to do it.**

 **The alternate scene is not canon. Well, none of this is canon, but I meant to the story. How'd you like the alternate scene? Should I do more alternate scenes? I'm kind of just trying it out this time.**

 **So, here's a list of all 18 of the Links I'm going to have in the fight, this is for sure. (The titles are from the Game Theory "Which Link Rules Them All?")**

 **1\. The spirit of the hero/before Skyward Sword manga**

 **2\. Hylia's Chosen Hero/Skyward Sword**

 **3\. Hero of the Minish/Minish Cap**

 **(Skipping Four Swords)**

 **4\. Adult Hero of Time/Ocarina of Time**

 **5\. Child Hero of Time/Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask**

 **6\. Hero of Legend/A Link to the Past and Oracle games and Link's Awakening**

 **7\. New Hero of Hyrule/A Link Between Worlds**

 **8\. Hero of Lorule/A Link Between Worlds (this is Ravio)**

 **9\. Hero of Hyrule/The Legend of Zelda and Zelda 2**

 **10\. Hero of Twilight/Twilight Princess (Dark)**

 **11\. Hero of Light/Four Swords Adventures (yes, I know this is four, but they will fight together, so for this list, I'm putting them together)**

 **12\. Hero of Wind/Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass (Ocean)**

 **13\. Hero of Trains/Spirit Tracks**

 **14\. Dark Link/Various games**

 **15\. Hyrule Warriors Link**

 **16\. Breath of the Wild Link**

 **And that makes a good even bracket. Please review, and tell me who you want to fight against each other next. Until next time,**

 **-AFredToThePast9**


	3. Ocarina of Time VS Ocarina of Time?

**7/24 Update:** **I changed the story a little bit and replaced every almost swearing in all the chapters to colors like I said later in this chapter. You'll see. And yes, I am working on the next chapter.**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Sorry this is so late, I got distract... *pulls myself away from Breath of the Wild* Also, I'm into asterisks in author notes now.**

 **Now, how should I do this? Should I respond to all reviews before the story in the author's note or PM the person. I think I'm gonna do it like this.**

 **Dog Child (Guest):** **Yay! You found out the references *raps Guns and Ships* as if it wasn't obvious though. I would do your suggestions, but Dark is already out of the competition, so it would be hard to incorporate all those ideas, but if you would like me too, than just review that you do and I'll revise this chapter.**

 **ALSO,** **this chapter will be confusing if you don't understand the time concept in Ocarina of Time.** **And this is starting when all the Links wake up for the first time. It's confusing, hopefully you'll understand**

 **As always, SPOILER WARNING! IF YOU HAVE NOT PLAYED MOST ZELDA GAMES AND CARE, THEN DON'T READ!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned The Legend of Zelda,** **wouldn't I have finished Breath of the Wild and know where all 900 Korok seeds are?**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3. Ocarina of Time VS Ocarina of Time?**_ **(Technically Ocarina of Time VS Majora's Mask)**

 _Where the heck am I? I don't think I teleported anywhere dark. Especially not pitch black. Can I have a burrito?_ _Did Ganondorf beat me to the Temple of Time?_ These were some of the thoughts going through Link's head.

* * *

 _Where the heck am I? I don't think I teleported anywhere dark, especially not pitch black. Can I have a taco?_ Link thought. _Wait a second. Didn't I play the Song of Time, not a teleporting song? Wait...I remember this._

"Oh purple-" Link started to say.

* * *

(skip to after the first battle between Wind and Dark)

"Now, for the next part of the Tournament of Heroes. We're putting Link, the Hero of Time, against" Majora looked at his cheat sheet, "Link, the Hero...of...Time? How does this work? Maybe the older Hero of Time will know. Skull Kid, bring him out, but be careful"

Skull Kid went back to the cages, and then stopped. "OH MY GOSH! I REMEMBER YOU! Did you ever finish your 'really important quest' you were on?"

Link said "Not yet, I'm close. Why are you listening to that mask?" at the same time Link said "YOU LITTLE SON OF A pi...n...k...?"

That's when they noticed each other.

"I look close to exactly like you did before the Master Sword. Big deal" the mentally older but physically younger Link said.

"But...you almost cussed?" the mentally younger but physically older Link said. "I would never say words like that, even though Navi would"

"When you've seen the things I have, you need stronger language to explain how you feel"

"And, what have you seen?"

"He's seen a giant m-" a yellow fairy that looks suspiciously like Ciela said.

* * *

"Ciela?" Ocean asked. "Why does that fairy look suspiciously like you?"

Ciela shrugged, although it was a meaningless gesture since her yellow glow blocked all body movements from being visible.

* * *

"Tatl, don't share any major spoilers" the Link with said fairy said.

"Why not?" Tatl said

"Because this is me in the past, and if he knows stuff then that would cause a paradox"

Her mouth formed an "O" shape, although it was meaningless, like said earlier.

"No reaction from your replacement fairy. WEAK!" Navi appeared and said

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT JUST HAPPENED SINCE FAIRIES CAN SEE THROUGH OTHER FAIRIES GLOWS" Tatl retorted.

"Link, who's right?" Navi asked

"Tatl" the mentally older Link said at the same time the physically older Link said "Navi"

"This isn't confusing at all" Navi said

"Navi, it's been so long. How are you doing?" The physically twelve-year-old asked

"What do you mean? WHAT HAPPENS TO ME IN THE FUTURE?" Navi worried

"Beige-"

"Link watch your language" Tatl cut him off.

"I've said too much. Help me Dark and Ocean!"

Then the mentally older Link did a countdown from three down to one on his finger while the 2 fairies and other Link watched in confusion. Right after one, everyone heard a voice yell "How do you know our nicknames already?"

Everyone looked up at a magic box that was floating above the stadium. There was 2 heroes in there, a fairy that looks suspiciously like Tatl, and a Twilight Princess in it. If you didn't know, the heroes were Dark and Ocean.

"Link, why does that fairy look suspiciously like me?" Tatl asked

"Don't tell me you've never seen another yellow fairy" Her companion responded

"And who are these people? And why do they wear the same clothes as me and I?" The physically older Link asked

"I'm Link, the Hero of the Winds, but you should call me Ocean to avoid confusion." The shorter hero said

"I'm Link, the Hero of Twilight. Call me Dark" the older Link said.

"To avoid confusion, we'll give you a nickname that signifies your differences from the rest of the heroes. I'll give one, and Dark will get the other. Hmm..."

"And don't ask me why I'm not Twilight, and he's not Wind. I suggested it, but he didn't want it for some reason."

The mentally older Hero of Time whispered to the mentally younger Hero of Time, "You're name will be Oldie. Good luck with that!"

"How do you know this?" He whispered back

"I've already experienced this, through your eyes. Remember?"

"Oldie"'s mouth formed an "O" and it was not in vain, unlike Tatl earlier.

"Let's see. There's an older one and a younger one. Well, I guess the older one could be Oldie. Yeah, yeah! He looks older, so he's Oldie. Don't worry, he's still a goodie though"

"I wasn't worried" said literally everybody else in the stadium, even though they were confused

"Okay, Dark. Now it's your turn to name the youngling" Ocean said to his new best friend

"Dang it Ocean. Why'd you have to take the name I was thinking of?"

"What? 'Youngling'? Well, i guess that works"

"Ha! Your name is even worse than mine!" Oldie said to Youngling

Youngling then shouted to Dark and Ocean, "I HOPE YOU KNOW I'M TECHNICALLY OLDER"

"Sayeth, what?" Dark and Ocean said simultaneously at the exact same time.

" **I'll stop being redundant now** "

"Wait, who said that?" Ocean said, paranoidly

"Just ignore it" Dark responded

"Thanks to time travel, when I was younger and pulled the Master Sword, I became Oldie. But then SPOILERS"

"Oh. Makes perfect sense." Ocean said.

Dark just stared at him. "..."

"Stop with the maho-"

"Language" Dark warned

"-gany dot dot dots or I swear to Nayru, Farore, Din, and Lucara that I will burgundy-

*random sound appears for about 33.75 seconds to block what he was threatening*

"-nd do the same to your children and children's pets!" Ocean threatened.

* * *

"I feel like someone used all of our names in a threat" Farore told her sisters

"Very possible. It's probably one of the heroes, it's that time right now." Nayru answered

"Why did you make that Mask, Lucara?" Farore asked the forgotten goddess

"I was going through a phase"

"I think you're always in this 'phase'." Din said under her breath

"What did you just say?" Lucara said accusingly

"You heard me. If you have something to say, name a time and place. Face to face."

"Here we go again"

* * *

"Where'd that sound come from?" Oldie asked about the sound that blocked out the sound out Ocean's threat.

"It's better not to think about it" Youngling responded

Dark reacted. "Wow. I feel so threatened by your meaningless threat. Not"

"Hey, can we get out of these cages now?" Oldie asked one of his only friends, Skull Kid.

"Nah, I'm having fun watching this" he responded.

"Skull Kid." Majora warned. "The entire stadium has been waiting"

"Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Because it was fun watching, but Ganondorf from the Hero of Time era wants to watch the hero die to himself. And so do I."

"Fine"

Skull Kid then knocked both Oldie and Youngling out.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Probably not"

"But you said they don't have to kill themselves when I made a threat that was like Katniss from the Hunger Games!" Ocean protested

"I'm a villian. I lie"

* * *

*skips the long exposition about the journey of Oldie. No Youngling to not spoil stuff for Oldie*

"The only thing I'm allowed to say about Youngling without spoiling anything is black-"

"He's unconscious"

"White-"

" **That's it, I'm changing all the swearing to colors** "

"What the brown?"

* * *

"Finally they're awake, it took long enough" Oldie heard a very creepy voice say. He looked around and saw a mask in from of a mic. Sayeth what? He then realized that there was a Hylian wearing the mask. He got worried for a second that the mask was talking on its own.

"Blah blah blah. Fight to the death."

"Why should we?" He heard a voice counter. Oldie looked over and saw...himself? Oh right, it was just Youngling.

"If you don't, I'll kill all of these people." Then a picture of Malon, Romani, Cremia, Lulu, Saria, young Princess Zelda, Sheik, Ruto, Darunia, and Impa appeared.

"I wish I had that many friends still" Youngling reminisced.

"What happened?" Oldie asked him.

"Spoilers" Youngling told him, not unlike a certain Doctor's wife

"Well, I guess I have to fight myself? Can you at least tell me who wins?"

"Haha, no"

"Fine, but get ready to be pummeled. By yourself. With Ganondorf watching"

"After this, we should castrate him"

"What is that?"

"Nobody needs to know...or at least you shouldn't know"

"Ok?"

* * *

 **7/24 Update:** **Please tell me if you like or despise the new profanity filter. I'm kind of skeptical with it**

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long. I kind of forgot about this. *sees Yiga clan hideout* I don't think it will happen again.**

 **Please review, and enjoy references. And list of heroes again.**

 **1\. The spirit of the hero/before Skyward Sword manga**

 **2\. Hylia's Chosen Hero/Skyward Sword**

 **3\. Hero of the Minish/Minish Cap**

 **(Skipping Four Swords)**

 **4\. Adult Hero of Time/Ocarina of Time (Oldie)**

 **5\. Child Hero of Time/Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask (Youngling)**

 **6\. Hero of Legend/A Link to the Past and Oracle games and Link's Awakening**

 **7\. New Hero of Hyrule/A Link Between Worlds**

 **8\. Hero of Lorule/A Link Between Worlds (this is Ravio)**

 **9\. Hero of Hyrule/The Legend of Zelda and Zelda 2**

 **10\. Dark**

 **11\. Hero of Light/Four Swords Adventures (yes, I know this is four, but they will fight together, so for this list, I'm putting them together)**

 **12\. Ocean**

 **13\. Hero of Trains/Spirit Tracks**

 **14\. Dark Link/Various games**

 **15\. Hyrule Warriors Link**

 **16\. Breath of the Wild Link**


	4. Old Youngling

**7/24 Update: Fixed who Majora declares the winner. How did I mess that up and have him say the wrong person as the victor?**

* * *

 **A/N: *awkwardly* Hey guys. Hi. I know it's been awhile. Have I been busy? Sort of. Have I completely forgot about this? *puts on the Stone Mask* you can't see me**

 **Virtual parfaits to Dog Child for the reviews. You have no idea how much those encourage me since this story hasn't gotten any new favorites/follows/reviews since your last review.**

 **Dog Child (Guest): First of all, thank you for your reviews. Wait a second, did I already do that? You better believe that that was another reference. I'm trying to have at least one reference in every chapter. I'm kind of just making up different personalities for all the different Links, most of them being different aspects of my own personality, even though I don't swear. Ocean would be me a good amount of the time if I swore. I'm pretty sure Dark is like my snarky but passive side, possibly?** **Oldie is the innocent part of me, I guess. Youngling would be me if I went through a time paradox type thing like he did.**

 **Anyway, who's ready for a fight between somebody and the same person? It'll probs be confusing, but that's the Zelda timeline. Speaking of Zelda timeline, where do you think BotW is in it? I have my own theories, but most of them either don't make sense or have some flaws in them. I wouldn't complain if you reviewed or PMed me saying your theories.**

 **Oh and before I forget, I do not own the L** **egend of Zelda. If I did, I probs wouldn't have died as much as I did against Thunderblight Ganon. Dang, that fight was hard.**

 **I kind of want to start another Fanfic, but that's probably a bad idea because of how rarely I update this one anyway. Also, my life is about to get a heck of a lot busier. But a new Zelda game in the form of Hamilton songs sounds good. I might do that, but would it be a crossover or just a Zelda fanfic?**

 **But you don't want to hear about my life or ideas, you want to read this fanfic if you got this far bearing through a terrible first chapter and my very weird writing style, sense of humor, paranoia of everything, profanity filter for no reason, and author notes. SO, without further ado, the fight between the Hero of Time and the Hero of Time. As always, review telling me things I'm actually doing good, which there might be none of, and things that I'm doing that are actually crap. Oh, and tell me who you'd like to see in the next chapter by reviewing, or voting on the poll. Right now, it looks like I'll be doing Minish Cap and Spirit Tracks, so if you no like, vote. *gets shot for taking too long in the author note***

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3. Old Youngling**_ _(Published July 25th, 2017)_

"Why does it feel like it took them forever to fight?" An observant Ocean asked.

"Why do you feel the need to break the Fourth Wall?" An Ocean-strangling Dark asked, while strangling the aforementioned Ocean.

* * *

"So do you have all the items I do?" Oldie asked himself, basically.

"I don't have a slingshot, boomerang, hammer, longshot, hover boots, or iron boots. But, I do have masks!" Youngling answered.

"You don't have the items I can only use as a kid?"

"Nope"

"That makes no sense"

"HURRY UP AND FIGHT! I WANT TO WATCH YOU SUFFER!" a very impatient Ganondorf said.

"Fine, fine." Link said, taking his time to draw his sword.

"TODAY, PLEASE!" Majora screeched.

"I think I got this," Oldie said to himself. Then, not to himself, he said to Youngling, "I will slay you, foul being!"

"Was I really this embarrassing as a kid?" Youngling said as he facepalmed.

"Apparently," Oldie said. Youngling facepalmed again.

Then both the Heroes of Time drew their swords and stared each other down, neither of them flinching from the other's gaze.

All of a sudden, Tatl said, "WAIT! I need to do something before you fight."

"Fine, make it quick."

She flew up to the magic box that the previous fighters were, more specifically right to where Ciela is. Tatl then asked a very serious question to Ciela. "Why do you look suspiciously like me?" Ciela shrugged, although only Tatl and Navi could see it.

"Ok, these jokes have gone on long eno-" Ocean was cut off by Dark choking him.

"Just fight already"

"If I kill him, what would happen?" Youngling asked nobody in particular.

"Nobody knows. I would recommend not killing your younger self," Dark said. "But you can still beat him up."

"Okie."

Youngling grabbed a mask that looked like a Deku Scrub's face.

"Whassthat?" A curious Oldie asked.

"You're right, why am I using my most useless transformation mask?" Youngling then grabbed a mask that looked a Goron.

"Whassthat?"

"You'll see," Youngling said with a grin. He put the mask on and started rolling toward Oldie.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Oldie screamed in terror as he ran for his life.

"Link, go slower!" Tatl said, trying to catch up to her companion.

The Goron Link stopped rolling and uncurled. "I'm sorry. Is this not your speed?" He went back to chasing Oldie

After 11 minutes, 32 seconds, 2 failed distractions, and one almost squashed fairy, Oldie decided that he had enough of running away. He got out his iron boots and tried to do the goat herding thing Dark does in Twilight Princess. He failed. He proceeded to run a little more, then decided he would do the same thing he did earlier, but this time put on the iron boots. It worked somehow!

"I wasn't expecting that to work. Were you Navi?"

"I'm not talking to you after you threw me at your older self!" The aforementioned almost squashed fairy and one of the failed distractions said, obviously angry.

"I'm sorry! Goddesses you sure are touchy lately." Oldie apologized. Navi growled in response.

"I've been thinking about my fighting and how I can improve it. Can I test something on you?" Youngling asked.

"Sure"

"It might hurt"

"Ok"

"A lot"

"Will it kill me?"

"I dunno, it's untested."

"Then maybe don't try it"

"I'm doing it anyway"

Youngling took off the Goron Mask and sheathed his sword and walked up to Oldie.

"The heck are you doing?"

Then Youngling did an early version of the Mortal Draw. It killed Oldie, but he had a fairy. Well, a fairy other than Navi.

"You freaking killed me!"

"But I'm here right now, so obviously you survive."

Then Dark had an epiphany. "THAT'S WHO YOU TWO REMIND ME OF!"

"Who do we remind you of?" Oldie asked. Youngling would've asked but he already knew the answer.

"I'm not telling. It's a spoiler for you two. And no you cannot convince me to tell you."

"Dangit."

" **GET BACK TO FIGHTING OR I WILL MAKE REDEADS APPEAR!** "

"Let's get back to fighting."

Oldie got into an intense sword fighting battle with Youngling. It was very clear that Youngling was more skilled, but Oldie had the height and strength advantage. Nobody could predict how this would end. Except maybe one of the various fortune teller type people. But other than that, nobody could tell how it would turn out. That is, until both of the heroes decided to change into their most powerful sword, Oldie using the Biggoron sword and Youngling using the Great Fairy's Sword. This time, it was very obvious Youngling would win, because he was more use to using a double handed sword, unlike Oldie who just got the Biggoron Sword. Youngling finally got through Oldie's defenses and did another move he was in progress of finishing. He moved around the floor of the arena in what seemed to be erratic movements, everytime getting near Oldie, who seemed to be the center if the movements, and stunning him more, until a giant Triforce symbol appeared on the ground, and glowed brighter until Youngling stopped and lifted his sword like he was offering it to the goddesses, which activated the spell and made the Triforce explode in a light blast. Oldie was knocked to the edge of the stadium. Youngling then started showering Oldie with fire and ice arrows until he ran out of magic. When that happened he hoookshotted over to where Oldie was, but wasn't prepared for the quick recovery of Oldie. Oldie smacked Youngling with the Megaton Hammer to stun him some, and then did a supercharged spin attack with the Biggoron Sword. Let's just say that Youngling didn't come out unscathed. They went back to their first intense sword battle, where it is evenly matched. This went on for some time.

* * *

"This is getting boring. How can I spice it up?" Majora asked his special guests for this fight.

"Giant moon falling down on them?" Skull Kid suggested.

"No, that would take three days, and nobody got time for that."

"Flood the are-" Skull Kid started, but was cut off.

"How about you flood the arena?" Ganondorf from the Ocarina of Time era suggested, totally not stealing the idea from anyone else.

"Great idea, Gan." Majora said as he flooded the arena.

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK? WATER!? THIS IS NOT FA_glub glub glub," an aggravated Oldie said.

Oldie put on his Zora Tunic and Iron Boots while Youngling put on his Zora Mask. Youngling swam around the whole arena with his magic barrier up, hitting Oldie with it ever so often until Oldie Longshotted Youngling and got some good hits on him until the same thing happened again. After the third time, Youngling ran out of magic again, so he went a safe distance back and hit Oldie with his boomerangs. It worked, until Oldie longshotted Youngling yet again and this time hit him hard enough to knock him out. The arena unflooded and Majora declared Oldie the victor.

"OLDIE IS OUR VICTOR!" Majora declared. Then under his breath he added, "My bracket is as good as dead now."

* * *

 **Please review and vote for who you want to see fight next.**

 **List of Links.**

 **1\. The spirit of the hero/before Skyward Sword manga**

 **2\. Hylia's Chosen Hero/Skyward Sword**

 **3\. Hero of the Minish/Minish Cap**

 **(Skipping Four Swords)**

 **4\. Adult Hero of Time/Ocarina of Time (Oldie)**

 **5\. Child Hero of Time/Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask (Youngling)**

 **6\. Hero of Legend/A Link to the Past and Oracle games and Link's Awakening**

 **7\. New Hero of Hyrule/A Link Between Worlds**

 **8\. Hero of Lorule/A Link Between Worlds (this is Ravio)**

 **9\. Hero of Hyrule/The Legend of Zelda and Zelda 2**

 **10\. Dark**

 **11\. Hero of Light/Four Swords Adventures (yes, I know this is four, but they will fight together, so for this list, I'm putting them together)**

 **12\. Ocean**

 **13\. Hero of Trains/Spirit Tracks**

 **14\. Dark Link/Various games**

 **15\. Hyrule Warriors Link**

 **16\. Breath of the Wild Link**


	5. Minish Cap VS Spirit Tracks

**9/7: Finally updated. Finally**

* * *

 **A/ N: Wait a second, what? I didn't wait an absurd amount of time before writing this? Isn't that impossible? Why am I asking these questions? *slowly wastes an entire lifetime watching Naruto* Yeah. I just started Naruto, like 2 days ago and...*remembers about the Fanfiction and puts away the somehow legal website that I watch Naruto on* Why can't the episodes just have a good stopping point and not be a cliffhanger? **

**Man, am I glad that there is Zelda music on Spotify. Anyways, virtual Devil's Food Cake (I've heard its good) to Arcanum Ignis for favoriting and following this story. Also, virtual 9 layer wedding cake to Dog Child (Guest) for reviewing. I really appreciate it.**

 **Dog Child (Guest):** **Honestly, I was surprised by the outcome too. The only thing about Four Swords against Dark Link would be I would have to do some research on them, and I want to get this chapter released ASAP as my life is gonna get a lot busier. *gravestone appears saying "R.I.P. AFredToThePast. Died from being too busy and not getting any sleep. Also, because all his or her friends shot her or him for obsessing over Hamilton and Nintendo way too much"* Man am I glad I'm not AFredToThePast, but AFredToThePast9. And that review wasn't as much of a mess as this Fanfiction and author's note. Honestly, for some reason I like cheesy puns.**

 **Also, I will give a virtual copy of the Phillips CD-I Zelda gam-I-I mean, a virtual Nintendo Switch to anyone who points out any grammatical errors. I might be going into debt soon because of that.**

 **As always, I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA**

 **If I did, I wouldn't be going into debt by giving away virtual Nintendo Switches.**

 **P.S. Vote on who you want to fight next using the poll on my profile page. If you don't *clears throat to sound like a menacing supervillain/stalker* I will find out where you (yes you) live and force you to play all the Phillips CD-I Zelda games, and watch the cartoon. Oh, and you must read and watch Twilight.**

 ** _Chapter 5. Minish Cap VS Spirit Tracks._** _(Published August 14th, 2017)_

* * *

Link awoke to pitch darkness, and his first thought was that Zelda had played another trick on him again. A "practical joke" or "prank" were her favorite ways to describe it, but it usually ended with Link getting harmed. Then he remembered that Zelda was a statue right now. Uh oh, that's not good. Did Vaati capture him? Was Ezlo asleep over his eyes again? He checked his bird hat and found that Ezlo was where he always was. So it must've been Vaati. He mentally prepared himself for the worst when a squawk came from right above his head. Uh oh, Ezlo's awake.

"Link, what did you do this time? What happened to warping to Castle Town?" Ezlo cawed. Link couldn't respond, for some reason his voice wouldn't work. "Link! I swear, if you don't answer me I will cause you unspeakable pain!" Again, Link tried to answer, but couldn't. Ezlo, in retaliation, used his beak to bite Link's nose. He tried to yell in agony, but, again, his voice wasn't working. So, he just grinned and beared it, but didn't grin, and barely beared it.

* * *

The first thing that Link saw when he woke up was Zelda's spirit looking intently, glaring at him. "You drool when you are knocked out unconscious. Also, didn't we travel to the Dark Dimension where the Demon Train is?" She said pointedly, while still glaring at the Hero of Trains. Link was about to retaliate when they heard and was startled by what sounded like a squawking bird asking Link what he did, and that if he didn't answer he would cause him "unspeakable pain". It sounded like the bird bit "Link", but they couldn't really tell, since no cries of anguish came from any mouths. Link looked back to Zelda, who was staring in the direction they heard the words. She flew over to investigate, using the glow of her spirit to look around at what was happening. She finally found the weird sight of a bird-hat-thing biting a young boy who looked suspiciously like Link. The boys eyes widened when he saw Zelda, so she could tell that that boy could see him. _Interesting,_ she thought. _I thought Link was the only person who could see me. I guess other young boys dressed in green can too?_ She then thought about theories and such for awhile, not realizing that she was floating up. When it was no longer dark around, because she got out of that place, was when she finally realized what she was doing. She stopped her theorizing on the possibility of there being multiple timelines and different heroes with the name of Link to fly back down to the boy who was getting bit by a bird-hat-thing.

She then prepared herself for anything and said. "My name is Zelda, princess of New Hyrule. My body was stolen from me, so I have to live as a spirit until my companion, a young boy named Link who Looks suspiciously like you and is also the only who can see me in my spirit form, rescues my body from an evil demon named Chancellor Cole and his master, the Demon King Malladus with the help from an ancient tribe called the Lokomo and his train." Then she mentally cursed herself for giving away her whole backstory. She waited for him to process it. The. She waited for him to respond, but she didn't know that none of the Links that she had seen's vocal chords weren't working. "Feel free to say anything. Or just ignore me, it's not like most people can't see me and my only friend right now is sometimes mentally insane, and also a crazy fanboy. I should've been the damsel in distress, not the heroes companion. Every other princess was. Princess Peach was locked in a castle, unable to do anything. Almost every other Princess Zelda was trapped, waiting for the hero. Why can't I be a damsel in distress? Instead I have to accompany a dimwit, mentally insane, yet sort of innocent, schoolboy." Then, the Link she was talking to shook his head viciously for 5 minutes to get the bird-hat-thing to stop biting him. It didn't, because of the vigorous shaking, he fell unconscious, due to bad blood pressure in his head. Zelda decided to not waste her time here and went back to her Link, but right as she got back...

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen and genderless or androgynous monsters, welcome to Round Three of my Tournament of Heroes, where we are putting Link, the Hero of the Minish, against Link, the Hero of Trains? I guess that's his title. And for this special round, we are having train tracks and tree stumps litter the arena, since the Hero of the Minish's biggest special thing is to be able to shrink really small, and the Hero of Trains? biggest special thing is the train. Duh. Well, give it up for the one, the only, Skull Kid who is gonna bring out the victims, I mean contestants, even though there are other Skull Kids." A purple, heart-shaped mask said. "I AM NOT SHAPED LIKE A HEART, IT WAS COMPLETELY COINCIDENTAL!" Then Majora fell unconscious due to a piece of the Fourth Wall falling on top of him.

* * *

"Farore! It's your turn to fix the Fourth Wall before anybody, especially crazed fangirls, comes into our universe." Nayru told her younger sister.

"First of all, I thought we decided that me, you, and Din were triplets, with Lucara being the adopted younger sister. Why did the author just write that you talked to me, your younger sister?" Farore asked, unaware that this would mean more for her to fix. "Crap, forget about that last statement, I need to respect the Fourth Wall, but it's so hard!"

"RESPECT YOUR GRAMMAR! You should've said 'you, Din, and I are triplets'." Nayru corrected.

"Wait, I thought we settled for me being the oldest, Nayru the middle, and Farore the youngest, with Lucara being adopted as our sister! What is the truth?" Din asked, looking up from her SnapHyrule to argue with her sister.

"B-b-b-but! N-N-N-Nayru told m-m-m-me that we w-w-w-were all qua-qua-quadruplets!" Lucara stuttered, more confused than ever.

"Sisters and Lucara, settle down." Nayru said to her family and Lucara. "Hylia remembers the truth, even though none of us can. All I know for sure, is Lucara was adopted." At this, Lucara burst into tears. "So, we got to wait until the very first Link is fighting in Majora's tournament to go after Hylia and ask her." Din and Farore accepted that and went back to their Triforcegram. "Farore, you still have to fix the Fourth Wall."

"Nuh uh. It's Din's turn!" Farore argued.

"No, she did it the time before last time, when I did it. It's your turn!" Nayru pointed out.

"Can I at least wait until the end of the chapter?"

"Sure, but good luck."

* * *

"I'm just gonna assume that Majora wants me to bring out the heroes to fight." Skull Kid assumed. He brought the Hero of Trains? out. "Why is one of them always unconscious?" He asked as he brought the Hero of the Minish out, not realizing he was the one to knock out the previous heroes.

All of a sudden, the voice boxes of the heroes fighting started working again. "Omg, what is going on?" He saw Link, unconscious, on the ground. "Oh no! What happened?" He ran over to the Hero of the Minish, completely ignoring the fact that Skull Kid was there and also ignoring Zelda. He started to shake Link awake, but his hat moved.

"You better get away from him, clone, if you want to avoid my wrath." The green bird-like creature on the Hero of the Minish's head squawked.

"EEKS!" The Hero of Trains squealed and reeled away from the unconscious hero, and hid behind Zelda's spirit, even though he knew no one can see her.

"You better stay back, if you know what's good for you!"

Youngling decided to intervene. And by intervene, I mean have a conversation with Oldie. And by Youngling, I mean Dark. It was actually Ocean (duh) who decided to intervene.

"WAKE UP AND GET OFF THE GROUND YOU STUPID PIECE OF SH-"

"Language." Youngling interrupted, although it did wake up the Hero of the Minish.

"You're one to talk." Ocean retaliated.

"Uhhhhh..." the Hero of the Minish groaned. "Whasss goiiiiiiiing ooooonn?" The still half asleep hero asked.

"You're awake? Tell me your life story. Why is there a bird on your head? Why do you wear green? How old are you? I see your sword, where'd you get it? What do you do for fun? Where do you live?" the Hero of Trains? barraged the Hero of the Minish with questions.

"Long story short. Princess Zelda was turned to stone. Have to defeat evil sorcerer Vaati. Had to craft a new sword. Ezlo, my hat thing, was cursed by Vaati too. He helps me, sort of, through the quest. He can make me shrink into the size of a Minish. I don't really know why I wear green. I'm 10 years old. I don't have fun often. I live in Hyrule."

"Hyrule? As in, the old kingdom?"

"I don't know, I guess it's old. What's the most special thing about you?"

"TRAINS!"

"Rains?"

"No, TRAINS! With a T!"

"What are 'TRAINS!'?"

"LINK!" Zelda called.

"What? Oh hi, Zelda."

"Zelda? The Princess? That's who that ghost was?" The Hero of Minish knelt before the ghost.

"Finally, someone treats me with respect."

"Who are you taling to?" Ezlo asked.

"Do you not see the spirit?"

"I sense a spirit, is it the princess?"

"A princess, from a future Hyrule, I'm guessing."

"Link!"

"What?" Both boys faced Zelda at the same time.

"Look up!"

They did, and what they saw surprised them. A giant cloud was hanging right over the arena. A short and simple melody was played by what sounded sort of like a flute. All of a sudden, a smaller thunder cloud appeared over the bigger cloud and started pouring rain. Lightning struck the cloud and a loud string of curses and obscenities followed.

"I thought you said that the storm would happen below us, not above us." A voice that sounded sort of like the Hero of Trains's? voice said, obviously the voice that was swearing.

"I never said that, you just assumed that." A young boy's voice was heard. The cloud was struck by lightning again. The big fluffy cloud that wasn't the storm cloud disappeared, and in its stead was a giant clear magic box that suspended over the arena. Inside was what looked like a pair of brothers, with one older than the ogher by what could've been 5-9 years, a clone of the Hero of Trains?, and an older boy, all wearing a green tunic and had a sword.

"INTRODUCTIONS! I am Link, Hero of the Winds," the clone of the Hero of Trains? said. "Ocean is what I go by here."

"I am Link, the Hero of Twilight," the older boy said. "Call me Dark."

"I am Link, the Hero of Time," the older brother said. "I am Oldie, for some reason."

"I am also Link, the Hero of Time," the younger brother said. "I am Youngling, and no we are not brothers. We are the same person."

"Confusing, but ok."

"Now it is time to make nicknames for the heroes that are about to fight." Ocean said. "Hmm. Shrink. Small. Tiny. Teeny. Micro. Phone. Cell. Service. Servant. Slave. Driver. Car. Jeep. Wrangler. Cowboy. Woody. Toy. Story. Legend. Zelda. Link. Hat. Minish. Picori. Forest. Woods. Lost. That's it! We'll call you Micro!"

"Cool." Micro said.

Dark looked over at Ocean with a very confused look on his face. Then looked away thoughtfully. Then turned back to Ocean with the same look on his face. "Sometimes I worry for your mental health."

Ignoring Dark, Ocean went on going for a nickname for the Hero of Trains? "Hmm. Train. Track. Field. Overworld. Catchy. Theme. Mor-" the Hero of Trains? cut him off.

"I've already thought about this, in case something like this happened, which it did, and it's so exciting!" The fanboy squealed, barely able to contain himself. "How does 'Spirit' sound? Since I am one of the only people who can see Zelda's spirit, and I had to restore the Spirit Tracks and Tower of Spirits."

"Sounds good. I like that you were prepared. My only question is WHY THE HECK DO YOU LOOK EXACTLY LIKE ME?" Ocean asked his doppelganger.

"OMG! I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE! DOES THIS MEAN WE'RE TWINSIES OR SOMETHING?" Spirit asked. "OR ARE YOU MY ANCESTOR? MAYBE YOU CAME WITH ZELDA'S GREAT-GRANDMOTHER WHEN SHE SETTLED ON THE LAND AND FOUNDED NEW HYRULE! OMG! THIS IS SO EXCITING!"

Ocean took the earplugs out of his ears. "Are you done screaming yet?"

"Wait." Ocean put the earplugs back in his ears as everyone else covered their ears with their hands. Then Spirit screamed so loud, that should've bursted everyone's eardrums. Legit! It was over 150 decibels!

Majora finally decided to wake up right after the scream. "Okay. Fight, or I will kill Smith, Niko, and Alfonzo. Since those are the only people you guys seem to care about." Then he went back to sleep.

"Let me introduce to you," Spirit said, ignoring Majora. "The Princess Zelda, hailing from New Hyrule, in her spirit form. The thirty-fifth of her name and daughter of the dead king."

The princess appeared in front of the magic box. All the heroes except for Dark could see her.

"Tetra? What are you doing here?" Ocean asked, slightly confused as to why she wasn't in her pirate getup.

"Tetra was my great-grandmother. She, along with the Hero of the Winds, aka you, established/will establish the kingdom known as New Hyrule, my kingdom."

"Who are you talking to?" Dark said, confused.

"The princess, duh." Oldie said. He could see her because he is a child in an adult body.

"I can't see her." Dark said.

"I don't know what to tell you. I guess only the children heroes can see her."

"That sounds familiar..." Micro speculated in his head.

"I've had enough of this. FIGHT!" Vaati woke up Majora, who was the one screaming now.

"Well, we got to fight." Micro said to his opponent. He could've sworn he heard someone ask him why he fights like he is running out of time.

"YAY! I get to fight someone with some skill actually! And he's dressed like me!"

"I believe in you, Link!" Squawked Ezlo. "Don't lose to this clone!"

"Somebody kill me now." Micro pleaded.

All of a sudden, a word appeared over the heads of the fighters.

 **FIGHT!**

* * *

"Heh. Heh. Heh. It's all going according to plan..."

* * *

 **Don't worry, I'll fix this chapter when I have more time. Even though this chapter isn't all I wanted, I still think it's my best. I was writing, and I had written like a fifth of the chapter, and I was like "Dang, this is better than all the other chapters"**

 **Anyways, as always, List of Links.**

 **1\. The spirit of the hero/before Skyward Sword manga**

 **2\. Hylia's Chosen Hero/Skyward Sword**

 **3\. Hero of the Minish/Minish Cap (Micro)**

 **(Skipping Four Swords)**

 **4\. Oldie**

 **5\. Youngling**

 **6\. Hero of Legend/A Link to the Past and Oracle games and Link's Awakening**

 **7\. New Hero of Hyrule/A Link Between Worlds**

 **8\. Hero of Lorule/A Link Between Worlds (this is Ravio)**

 **9\. Hero of Hyrule/The Legend of Zelda and Zelda 2**

 **10\. Dark**

 **11\. Hero of Light/Four Swords Adventures (yes, I know this is four, but they will fight together, so for this list, I'm putting them together)**

 **12\. Ocean**

 **13\. Hero of Trains/Spirit Tracks (Spirit)**

 **14\. Dark Link/Various games**

 **15\. Hyrule Warriors Link**

 **16\. Breath of the Wild Link**

 **Until next time,**

 **-AFredToThePast9**

* * *

"FARORE! THE CHAPTER'S OVER! Better get cracking." Nayru cackled

"Uggggggggggg... Fine, it'll be fixed soon" Farore groaned.


	6. Spirit Cap

**A/N (this is super long because I ramble so feel free to skip it): Heh heh. Heh. Heh. *cries* I'M SORRY OKAY? I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE COMPLETELY FORGOTTEN FANFICTION EXISTS I'M SORRY! I mean school was a big distraction and I had some realizations about myself and then stuff and then more stuff and now I'm using this as a distraction for something that I just can't seem to get over but eh that's personal life.**

 **I also may or may not have binge watched all of a certain anime that's actually not Naruto (surprise!) mainly with dubs and if that triggers you, you have an issue. Also, Phineas and Ferb. It's literally so great. It's like my favorite type of fanfiction, the complete and total randomness of it. I love it so much.**

 **Now that that's out of that way yes I know it's been a year (get it? Since now it's 2018? Haha) or more specifically, almost 5** **months (YEESH! SORRY!) But I'm gonna finish what I've planned. Oh wait. I have nothing planned for this story I'm letting it write itself and I'm just designing characters and giving very very basic plot structure *shrugs***

 **Now for some shameless advertising, have you checked out my other fanfiction? If you like randomness, and I mean complete and utter randomness that doesn't even make sense to me and I wrote it, and also Super Smash Bros, then you should check out School Time, by yours truly. What happens when all the Super Smash Bros characters go to school with Mr. Game and Watch as the teacher and me as the author? That aforementioned complete randomness. (It's also super cringy, but so is this fanfiction so *shrugs again*)**

 **VIRTUAL CHOCOLATE TO SilentN and Mindless Curiosity for following this cringe fest called a fanfiction. Also VIRTUAL WHITE CHOCOLATE (my favorite sorry if it's not yours) TO Arcanum Ignis and Dog Child (Guest) for reviewing. And to quote a random kid from Phineas and Ferb, "You rock!"**

 **I realize I should just be putting these author's notes at the end but \\_(ツ)/. Anyways I'm gon' start the fanfiction now.**

* * *

 _ **C** **h.** **6: Spirit Cap** (Published February 1 , 2018) _**(What the heck? It's already February of 2018?)**

 **Fight!**

"What the heck? What is that word?" Micro inquired.

"Fight. 1. a: to contend in battle or physical combat; especially: to strive to overcome a person by blows or weapons. At least according to Merriam-Webster." Ocean, who had a dictionary on his person, recited for the edification of Micro.

"Wow. Haha. You're hilarious." Dark said, his voice dripping with sarcasm the same way that Youngling stared daggers at Ocean.

Meanwhile, back in the arena, Spirit was laughing his head off. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S SO HILARIOUS! I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!"

Micro prayed to the goddesses. "I don't know if any of you are real, but if you are real Din, Nayru, or Farore, please end my misery!"

All of a sudden, a big dark storm cloud started gathering above the arena. Lightning crashed, Thunder clapped. "Nice job with that epic crash Lightning," a random guy named Thunder complimented his girlfriend who has no relations to Lightning from Final Fantasy. Then a lightning bolt jumped clouds right over the arena and a deep voice that was 3 voices in one, all female, all said at the same time, **"we will not take you out, unless it's for dinner."** Then, as fast as it all happened, it all disappeared. The dark clouds, the random dude named Thunder, but not his girlfriend for some odd reason, leaving her to have to deal with her epic crash all by herself.

"Was that the goddesses? Gosh dang it, I always miss it when those nice old ladies talk." Ocean said, sadly. "Oh well, such is life."

"Uh, Mr. Ocean, sir? Who are the goddesses?"

"You...DON'T KNOW WHO THE GODDESSES ARE? THAT IS IT! Go to your room!"

"But dad-!"

"No buts! Now get your sorry butt to your room. Right now!"

And so, little Spirit here trudged all the way across the arena until he realized, _wait what just happened?_ and he ran all the way back to where Micro, who was just as confused as Spirit was, stood waiting.

"Hm, better to not keep this crowd waiting." Micro drew a sword. It was at this point the author realized that this was a Four Sword and the author felt the need to point that out and also refer to the author exclusively in the third person and also proceeded to point out the fact that the auther is pointing out that the author is referring to the author only in the third person but not explaining the reason why. Isn't the author a great author?

"Why yes, yes the author is a great author." Oldie complimented a wonderful and amazing person.

"What are you talking about? The author is a piece of sh-" Uh-oh! Looks like a certain hero of the winds who is actually from the author's second favorite Zelda game ne- "Aw. Thanks author." That doesn't mean you're off the hook. It just means you won't die...

Ocean gulped.

...yet. You're getting put on Fourth Wall duty instead of one of the goddesses have fun!

Ocean gulped again.

"Ha! That's what you get for talking back to someone as powerful as the author!" Dark taunted.

"Now you're just trying to make my job harder." Ocean complained.

Dark feigned an offended look. "Of course not, I would never dare to dream about talking about something about the author like the author has ghosted many of the author's own friends, some of them twice, or how the author has a Tumblr of incorrect Zelda quotes or anything like that just to make your job harder." At this point, the Fourth Wall was so broken, you could literally see a crack in the sky.

"C'mon! Let's fight already!" A very impatient Micro said.

"Be patient, I'm tying my shoe," said Spirit, who apparently somehow untied his shoe? He doesn't even know how.

"Be faster!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Almost..."

"You got this!"

"...there..."

"C'mon c'mon!"

"Got it!"

"Finally. It took you long enough."

"Now it's time for my right shoe!"

At this point, Micro just got out his gust jar thing, pointed nowhere when sucking in, and then downward to get super high. But of course, he fell. Or at least he did until he grabbed onto Ezlo who increased his surface area and became like a parachute. You know, because that's how physics work.

"Okay. I'm ready to fight. Be prepared! I won't hold back." Spirit said. Spirit then got out a cool pan flute and played a short little melody.

 **There are no birds nearby.**

"Aw, dangit. Played the wrong one again." He played another melody.

 **There is nothing around here to wake up.**

Another melody.

 **There is nothing around here to discover.**

Another one.

 **There are no crystal switches nearby.**

Another one.

 **You are not in a temple or the Tower of Spirits.**

Another one. Then another. Then another. Finally, all that is heard is the sound of a young lad breathing really heavily because he is out of breath.

"Zelda," he gasped. "What was...the tune...for the song...that summons...a train?"

"Link, we don't have a song that matches that description."

"What...the heck? I have...a song...that makes...birds...fly near me...if they're...close...but I can't...summon a train?"

"Yes that is correct, Link." Zelda stated. "Sadly, but here we are stuck with no way out of this goddessforsaken place-"

"Actually, I think the goddesses can inte-" Micro started.

"-DON'T INTERRUPT ME WHILE I'M MONOLOGING!" Zelda yelled, in a royal fashion.

There was dead silence.

"JUST FIGHT ALREADY!" Ocean was getting impatient.

* * *

"Oh sh-"

"Majora, watch your tongue." Vaati, from the time of the Minish, reprimanded.

"Why? This story is rated T anyways, and the guidelines say 'minor coarse language' so."

"I wouldn't describe what you were gonna say as 'minor'."

"Ugh. Fine, I'll watch my obscenities." Majora finally remember what he was about to cuss about. "I gotta get the train down there!"

And so Majora, using his dark powers that no one know the limit to or what they can do other than possess other beings and making whips extend from the mask and dropping a moon from the sky, made a train magically appear on the train tracks. The only downside, was the train was purple and yellow and red and all the other colors that appear on the mask.

"My sweet ride." Majora sang for no reason.

* * *

"Whoah!" Spirit exclaimed, not unlike a certain young kid wearing a Harry Potter shirt trying to reach for something on the top shelf and making more fall down than wanted making a joke and pronouncing a Mexican food incorrectly. "Where did that come from? It's like it's based off of a dark and mysterious mask with powers no one knows the extent of and no one really knows the origins of the mask yet it's super powerful and evil so watch out."

"That was oddly specific." Oldie stated, factually.

"Oh that's nothing, you just wait until good ol' Quasi gets here." Youngling hinted at.

"I don't know what that means."

"Of course you don't, and it'll be a few battles until you do."

"Ugh okay."

"WHAAAAAT? NO WAY! The controls for this train are the exact same as the Spirit Train!" Spirit exclaimed.

"And that's special because...?" Micro inquired.

"There are many different control schemes for trains, almost every train is at least slightly different, but this is the exact same."

"Cool. Can we fight now?"

"Gentlemen. Start your engines." It was Ocean this time, unsurprisingly.

And so, Spirit started is train engine. He turned on acceleration all the way to go as fast as possible. Straight towards Micro who was standing inside the railroad tracks lined all around the stage. Then the unthinkable happened, Micro never moved. Spirit just ran full speed ahead straight towards Micro and ran him over. Spirit pulled the train into reverse for an emergency stop. He went back to where Micro just was. There was conviently a stump of a tree with a weird hole in it, but no Micro. _Duh,_ he thought. _I hit him with a full speed train, he obviously would've disintegrated into a bunch of molecules._

* * *

"Do I call the match?" Majora was wondering. _I hope not, the guests might riot. It was kind if anticlimactic._

"Oh no," Vaati said, surely. "He's not dead. He'll definitely win this match."

"Hey, even if he is alive, never count out the Hero of Trains?." Malladus, the demon lord, said. "He was able to best my best henchman, Byrne."

"You mean that one guy?" Majora asked.

"No, the other one." Malladus answered. "That one guy is right over here." Malladus gestured to a short guy wearing green with 2 horns.

"Tee hee hee."

"Midna? What the heck, how did you get here?"

"I think the better question, Master, is why did she come here?"

"If you say so Cole. Why did you come here Midna?"

It was getting to boring over there. Also, they started fighting while you were talking. Tee hee."

"WHAT? How didn't we hear that?"

* * *

So what happened to Micro when Spirit trained straight towards him was he said to Ezlo, "you know what to do."

Ezlo squawked, "No I don't."

Micro replied, "shrink me!"

Ezlo remarked, "fine, don't get your panties in a bunch."

"HURRY UP YOU VERDIGRADE BIRD! IF YOU CAN'T SEE, WE'RE ABOUT TO GET HIT BY 32 TONS OF PURE METAL GOING AT A RATE OF 300 MILES PER HOUR!"

"Calculate the distance it would have to travel to make sure Tommy gets to Castle Town on time with a 45 mph headwind." Tatl said as a joke.

"OH! ME! I'M FAST AT MATH! 42 km." Ocean quickly calculated incorrectly.

"Bruh." Dark said curiously at Link. "BRUH! You were way off!"

"Did I say I was good?"

"...no."

"Exactly."

"Any time now Ezlo." Micro pleaded. And then the train ran over him. Twice, because Spirit put the train in reverse.

And then all of a sudden, he reappeared. "Thanks Ezlo!"

"Next time, show some initiative," Ezlo squawked.

"With all due respect, please do shut up." Micro pleaded.

"That is no way to talk to your elder!" Ezlo chastised. "Now apologize immediately at once!"

"Sorry Ezlo."

All of a sudden, beams were coming towards Micro, who barely had any time to equip his shield in defense to these sword beams.

And then a voice appeared from nowhere, squealing "OH MY GODDESSES I'M FIGHTING A LEGEND!" and then a regal female voice stated "yeah, a forgotten legend to all but scholars and royalty."

"I don't need that kind of negativity in my life." Spirit walked away from his hater.

"What the what?" Micro was confused.

"I've learned to just roll with it." Zelda told him.

"Wait a minute, did Micro just promote like Disney Channel? Like "What the What weekend" or was that just a coincidence?" Ocean asked.

"Ocean, this is a Zelda fanfiction and we don't have the rights to Disney Channel. Of course it was just a coincidence." Youngling replied. "Now shut up."

Meanwhile, Micro pulled out a weird looking rod. It looked like a cane. It was a cane. More specifically it was the Cane of Pacci. He pointed it towards Spirit and it fired a yellow bouncy orb. Instead of easily sidestepping it, because it was so slow, he threw a bomb at it. The bomb immediately flipped upside down and fell to the ground and exploded.

"Wow, can you imagine what might've happened if I was hit with that? I could get a concussion!" Spirit speculated.

"Bro, this is a fight. It's supposed to be to the death." Zelda told him since she sees him like a brother.

"Oh okay." Spirit got out his bombs. "BOMBS AWAY!" He yelled as he threw 19 bombs in every direction. But he has such bad aim that none of them hit Micro, but he succeeded in destroying all the train tracks and tree stumps. He got out his whirlwind and blew Micro away until Micron got out his gust had that started sucking in all the air the whirlwind was blowing. Until it was full, then it released all of it in a huge gust of wind towards Spirit. Spirit was able to get out his sand wand and for some reason he was standing on sand so the wind just destroyed the sand and Spirit fell to the ground. He got out his boomerang and threw it at Micro. Micro jumped over it using a piece of cloth. A cape. It was Roc's Cape. When he came back on the ground, he equipped a piece of clothing on his feet. They were tall shoes. They were boots. Boots that help him run fast. They were Pegasus Boots. He ran towards Spirit, but Spirit used his whip and latched onto Micro and whacked him against the ground so many times, his skull probably broke.

"Link, the Hero of Trains? is the winner!" was heard all around the stage. "Dangit, my bracket is completely ruined."

* * *

 **OR (alternate scene)**

And so, Spirit started is train engine. He turned on acceleration all the way to go as fast as possible. Straight towards Micro who was standing inside the railroad tracks lined all around the stage. Then the unthinkable happened, Micro never moved. Spirit just ran full speed ahead straight towards Micro and ran into him. Blood was ever. You could see his vital organs. His lungs were 2 miles apart from each other.

"Link, the Hero of Trains? is the winner!" Majora announced. "Link, what are you doing? Link, stop puking. LINK! Skull Kid, knock him out."

Everything went dark. Something screamed. The world collapsed. This is an alternate universe than the one this story actually takes place in, so anything could happen.

* * *

 **I hate right now. I had like probably at least 100 more words typed but the "Oh no something went wrong" appeared and I lost it all and since I need to get this uploaded in February, I don't have time to fix it. So yeah another alt scene.**

 **Anyways, here's the chain of Links.**

 **1\. The spirit of the hero/before Skyward Sword manga**

 **2\. Hylia's Chosen Hero/Skyward Sword**

 **3\. Micro**

 **(Skipping Four Swords)**

 **4\. Oldie**

 **5\. Youngling**

 **6\. Hero of Legend/A Link to the Past and Oracle games and Link's Awakening**

 **7\. New Hero of Hyrule/A Link Between Worlds**

 **8\. Hero of Lorule/A Link Between Worlds (this is Ravio)**

 **9\. Hero of Hyrule/The Legend of Zelda and Zelda 2**

 **10\. Dark**

 **11\. Hero of Light/Four Swords Adventures (yes, I know this is four, but they will fight together, so for this list, I'm putting them together)**

 **12\. Ocean**

 **13\. Spirit**

 **14\. Dark Link/Various games**

 **15\. Hyrule Warriors Link**

 **16\. Breath of the Wild Link**

 **As always, until next time,**

 **-AFredToThePast9**


End file.
